


the pull on my flesh

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Idk what though, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: But he has words for that, if he truly wants Yixing to stop, and those aren't them, so Yixing does not.





	the pull on my flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Cc prompt: fanxing, cbt.
> 
> The cbt is light?

"You've done very well tonight," Yixing says, tucking a stray lock of hair behind the pet's ear. He's never been able to go this far with one of Jongdae's pets before, never seen  _ anyone _ take this much pain and yet still cry out for more.

Yixing is mesmerized, but even more than that, he feels challenged. The way the pet always meets his eyes feels defiant, almost like he's begging Yixing to break him completely; almost like he  _ needs _ it. And Yixing never turns down a challenge.

He swaps the larger crop that inflicted the red welts on the pet's ass and thighs out for a much smaller one, just a thin, small circle on the end. He gives a quick flick of his wrist, testing the weight of it in his hand, and as soon as the thin leather smacks the back of the pet's balls Yixing can already tell this is going to be different.

"Oh yes," he hums, walking over to unhook the pet's bindings momentarily. "Turn to face me."

The pet falters a bit when he tries to step, but Yixing is there to catch him, holding him for a moment to help him get the circulation flowing back into his limbs, then helps him get back into position on the cross, fastening the bindings once more.

"Such a pretty thing Master Chen has sent me," Yixing says, dragging the soft leather circle down the pet's torso. "Even prettier when you cry, I'd bet."

Then he swats the pet's cock with the very tip of the crop and  _ oh _ , oh, how he sings for him. The sounds that leave the pet's mouth now are nothing like before. They're delicious, desperate, voice cracking with each scream of pain and yet, and  _ yet _ still an undercurrent of hunger beneath it all. Yes, Jongdae knew exactly what he was doing when he sent Yixing this one.

Yixing hits him again, the snap of leather against the pet's cock so loud in the room Yixing's cock throbs in sympathy. He hits him again and again with the torturously small crop, alternating the abuse between cock and balls until the pet is screaming so loud, thrashing so hard at times that Yixing marvels at how he hasn't pulled the bindings clean off the cross yet.

"Please," his pet screams, voice like cracked glass on the verge of shattering. "Stop! No more!"

But he has words for that, if he truly wants Yixing to stop, and those aren't them, so Yixing does not.

"Hush, beautiful thing," he says, slapping the inside of the pet's thigh with the crop. "Do you think I can't see how much you love this?"

A swift, hard slap to the pet's balls, his body wrenching in pain.

"You're a whore for it," Yixing murmurs, close enough to smell the sweat on the pet's skin. "A whore for pain, for punishment. Tell me, lovely, what have you done to think you deserve so much torture? To revel in it so?"

The crop hits the ridge of the pet's cock head this time and Yixing sees the scream in his eyes before it spills from his mouth. Then the tears, the words choked out in a too familiar language; the way that he breaks is so extraordinary Yixing can't help himself.

He kisses him, hands cupping each side of the pet's face, and licks away his tears, swallows his cries with his mouth. He unhooks the bindings and scoops the pet into his arms, carries him over to the bed and cradles him in his lap as he shakes and sobs. 

"Gorgeous," Yixing murmurs against his hair. "What is your name, you magnificent creature?"

He's not supposed to ask. Some of them don't even  _ have _ names to give, but -

"Yifan," the pet whispers, like a secret, like a word his mouth isn't used to speaking. "I am Yifan."

"Yifan," Yixing says, the dialect just as unfamiliar to him, a language he hasn't spoken since he was a child, pulling at his mother's dress. "Would you like to be mine?"

He isn't supposed to ask, only take. But even though Yixing feels rageful at the thought of another man touching Yifan, the thought of Yifan not wanting him would be even more unbearable.

"Yours?" Yifan asks, voice scratchy, strained from the screaming, like he may lose it at any moment. "No one else?"

The rage Yixing feels at the mere thought...

"No one," he says. "Ever again."

Yifan presses his nose into Yixing throat and speaks the words into his skin, making it final.

Yifan is his.

And no one touches what belongs to the King Slayer.

  
  



End file.
